


Gears start to move

by SchwarzePandaKatze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentioning of CaptainSwan, Mentioning of OutlawQueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchwarzePandaKatze/pseuds/SchwarzePandaKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A statement starts a gear in Emma's mind. (This is a SwanQueen Story with mentioning of Killian and Robin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gears start to move

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Begins at the ending of Season 3. Zelena has been defeated and is behind bars. Snow and Charming have their Baby back and sit together with Henry in the hospital. Regina walks happily with Robin and Roland through the streets. And Emma, well Emma sits outside Granny’s with Hook.

You are happy. After months of fighting and fearing magical enemies you have finally a moment to breathe. The whole town is safe, for once. 

“You never told me how you managed to travel into this world.” 

“Swan, you should know I would do anything for you.” 

You are moved by his admission. Someone cares about you. You feel even happier, if that is even possible. 

“So tell me, what did you do?” You ask while you smile at him. 

“I traded my ship for you.” 

“What?” Your voice sounds disbelieving and you lean away from him to take a closer look at him. His ship is his most valued item he possesses. “But wasn’t your ship…” 

“Aye, but you are more important than a ship.” 

You are speechless. His statement starts a gear in your mind. You lean even more away from him. 

“Swan?” 

“No.” You whisper. 

“No?” Hook repeats. “What do you mean ‘no’?” 

Wide eyed you stare at him. “I’m sorry.” You get up and walk away. He follows you, he doesn’t understand what’s going on. He stops you and tries to understand your sudden movement. 

“Killian, I don’t feel the same. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t trade a ship for you.” 

He looks confused at you. “You don’t have to trade anything. I’m right here. I want to be with you. You are more important to me than anything else.” 

It is probably the nicest thing someone has ever done for you. Choosing you. 

Choosing you and willingly loose the thing he values the most. It is sweet, but you don’t feel the same about him. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t…I don’t love you the way you love me.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It is three days later. You are at the sheriff station, staring at a piece of paper. Killian is gone. He didn’t want to stay in a town where the only person he cared about didn’t care about him. While you think about why it hadn’t worked out with him, Regina enters the station. She is smiling and even a blind person would see the happiness in her feature. She sits across from you and smiles, you can see that she wants to say something, so you wait for her to speak up. 

“Isn’t this great. Our lives are finally good.” 

You think she means the peaceful town and your peaceful lives right now, that’s why you agree, but when she speaks up again, you realize she had meant something else. 

“I have finally found a family with Robin and Roland and you have found Hook. Nobody is out there to harm our son. We can finally be happy. Both of us.” And her smile is so bright, that you can’t tell her the truth. You stand up and say something about going on patrol and leave the station in a hurry. 

You are not patrolling. You sit on a bench at the docks. Staring at the sea and think about how much Killian had loved you to trade his ship to be with you. 

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” 

It’s Regina, she stands behind you. She rounds the bench to sit beside you. For a while both of you just stare at the sea. 

“I ran into your father. He told me you and Hook are no longer together.” 

You don’t respond. A silent wave settles above the two of you. You hear her taking a long breathe. “What happened?” 

You could lie and say you don’t know, but you do know. His statement has shifted a gear inside your head, followed by other gears that started to move and made you see something that can’t be unseen anymore. 

“Emma?” Her voice is tender and soft. She takes your hand into hers. 

First you look at your connected hands than into her eyes. She looks concerned at you, that’s why you flinch and startle when she hatefully spits out the words. “Whatever he did, I will grill him at a roast like a pig.” Her angry voice doesn’t match her worried eyes. 

And that is what makes you laugh. 

She furrows her brows. Not knowing why you are laughing. 

“I broke up with him.” You clarify. “Are you going to grill me too?” You ask smirking. 

Her mind is working, processing the new information, you can literally see it. 

“Why?” 

You don’t want to answer that. You are relieved that your phone decides to ring right now. 

You disconnect your hand with hers and grab your phone. It’s Henry, asking if you can bring home some things he had forgotten in the supermarket. You tell him that you will get them right away and hang up. 

“Gotta go, Henry needs my help.” 

She nods understanding, but still looks worried at you. 

“Emma…” 

You don’t let her finish her sentence. “See you tomorrow when I bring Henry over?” 

She nods again. “See you tomorrow.” She says, knowing she can’t force you to talk about what had happened with Hook. 

Both of you stand up. You smile at each other before both of you walk in different directions. When you reach your car you look back to her. She is too far away to hear you now. Still, you have the feeling you have to say it out loud. 

“He traded his ship for me. It is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me, but it made me realize that I wouldn’t do the same for him. For you…if it were you I would give up my ship” you shake your head because it is silly, you don’t have a ship “rather my bug or my red leather jacket, anything. I would give up everything for you.” 

**The End**


End file.
